


Les raisons et les rêves

by Nelja



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Dreams, M/M, Memory Alteration
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomes 11-12 : Miharu sait trop bien pourquoi il ne se rappelle plus ses rêves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les raisons et les rêves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurozora_konoi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kurozora_konoi).



> Spoilers jusqu'à la fin du manga !

"C'est parce que je ne vois presque plus," murmure Yoite, "qu'il n'y a plus pour moi que les étoiles. Elles semblent immenses maintenant, si brillantes et si proches." Il sourit à Miharu, qui peut un instant penser que Yoite parle encore de lui, de leurs coeurs qui peuvent se toucher d'autant plus intensément qu'ils n'ont jamais semblé être habiles aux affections.

Puis Yoite poursuit "Je vais rejoindre les étoiles." et Miharu sait bien maintenant qu'il ne parle pas de lui, parce qu'ils vont bientôt se quitter. Il est impossible que Yoite, qui sait toujours bien ce qu'il veut même si cela doit leur briser le coeur, soit comme lui. Il est impossible qu'il commence une phrase, puis la retire, craignant de laisser la vérité briser quelque chose.

Les larmes coulent sur les joues de Miharu quand il se réveille, et bien sûr, il a tout oublié de son rêve, il ne peut se tromper sur _pourquoi_.

La personne qu'il a effacée... qui qu'elle soit, il semblerait que ses rêves insistent pour s'en rappeler, et ce n'est qu'au réveil qu'il redevient _lui_ , Miharu, un garçon qui a effacé sa propre mémoire et ne sait pas pourquoi.

Ce qu'on désire pendant le jour est aussi appelé rêve, comme les concrétions nocturnes de manque et de regret, et pour une raison. Miharu n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il a pu désirer un jour au point d'utiliser le shinrabansho, il a l'habitude d'accueillir le monde avec indifférence, il n'est pas le genre de personne à désirer de tout son coeur.

Et s'il devait essayer de comprendre ce sentiment, il n'en trouverait que l'ombre, dans la force avec laquelle il veut se rappeler, avec laquelle il veut défaire ce pour quoi il a mis l'ordre du monde en péril. Et il rassemble chaque bribe de ce sentiment, chaque fragment de ce qu'il n'a pas, qu'il ne ressent pas, attiré irrésistiblement par ce vide qui a la forme d'une personne, comme s'il pouvait ainsi reconstruire, en négatif, une image de ce qu'il a perdu.

***

La tête de Yoite frissonne comme au vent, signe qu'il va s'endormir. C'est un luxe qu'il ne s'accorde plus beaucoup, et Miharu hoche la tête : oui, je monterai la garde.

Et comme il est égoïste, il aspire à un temps où nul ne les poursuivra, ou il pourra le rejoindre au royaume des rêves pour perdre cette impression de rester seul derrière. Yoite. Miharu fixe son visage avec une intensité qu'il ne s'autorise habituellement pas. Il le voit trembler encore ; détournant brusquement la tête comme en faute, il cherche une couverture, n'importe quoi pour le couvrir, ne trouve qu'un drap blanc.

Il tente de ne pas le réveiller, le pose très doucement, mais cela réveille en lui l'image obsédante d'un linceul pour les morts, qui devient une nappe de neige, encore plus froide, le gelant jusqu'aux os, et déjà sa main se met à trembler, effleure la peau de Yoite qui ouvre les yeux.

"Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. - Je ne dormais pas vraiment. Merci d'être là."

Et Miharu voudrait dire la même chose, mais ce serait une accusation muette, et les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge - le réveil le prend avant qu'il puisse parler, ou regretter trop fort de s'être tu.

Plus tard dans la journée, il ne parle que de la vie de ninja, bien entendu, quand il demande à Yukimi "Penses-tu que les morts ont froid dans leur tombe ?"

"C'est dans son coeur qu'une mère garde le mieux son enfant..." répond Yukimi ; puis il sursaute semble se reprendre, "Ha, tu me rappelles des vieux contes de fées avec tes questions sans aucun sens."

"N'as-tu pas l'impression qu'un fantôme a passé ?" demande Miharu, avec son sourire vide d'ange.

Yukimi le fixe, semble un instant ne vraiment pas savoir si on se moque de lui ou si c'est une question sérieuse.

"Je le crois," répond-il enfin, "et il sait certainement mieux que nous ce dont nous parlons."

***

"Je te le rends. A toi de voir si tu l'acceptes ou non."

C'est presque une question facile, c'est oui ou non. Retrouver ses souvenirs de Yoite, ou ne pas les retrouver, et... vivre avec le manque, cette partie-là ne change pas.

Le choix était bien plus difficile quand il donnait sa voix et son corps au shinrabansho. N'importe quoi, tout ce qu'il voulait. Tenir sa promesse, ou ne rien faire du tout, ou bien réécrire tout le passé de Yoite, de la façon qu'il voulait...

S'il lui avait pris sa vie et ses souffrances, ses actes et leurs conséquences, si sans le faire disparaître en entier il lui enlevait juste les meurtres et la souffrance, alors... alors il aurait détruit ce qui fait Yoite exactement de la même façon qu'en le faisant disparaître. Il en aurait juste gardé une image qui n'aurait jamais été lui, comme un monstre d'égoïsme.

Ou comme un monstre sous court, s'il avait échoué à garder des sentiments pour lui, car être tout puissant ne fait pas tout.

Et garder les souvenirs de lui... oh, cela aussi aurait été juste une image, l'ombre de quelqu'un dont il aurait effacé l'existence. Si Yoite l'avait voulu, il se serait tout rappelé, chaque instant, mais...

Yoite ne voulait pas lui manquer. Yoite ne voulait pas le faire souffrir par son absence. Yoite n'avait pas réalisé que ce n'était pas seulement une question de souvenirs. Maintenant la vie de Miharu avait pris une forme complémentaire de celle de Yoite, s'appuyait sur lui, grandissait sur lui.

Si cela avait été la seule raison - ils avaient toujours eu tant de mal à se parler, était-ce vraiment la vraie raison ? - alors ce n'était pas une insulte à Yoite que de se souvenir de lui maintenant.

Bien sûr. Bien sûr, je l'accepte. Miharu n'eut pas besoin de parler. Le shinrabansho était encore lui, pour la dernière fois.

***

Il n'a jamais été question de ramener Yoite dans le monde, dans le passé. Il ne reste toujours rien de lui, et c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Il n'existe plus que dans le coeur de Miharu, et le froid ne le trouvera pas ici.


End file.
